


Fragile Sense of Belonging

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd didn't become a werewolf for the power. He wanted to belong to something, but the pack is falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Sense of Belonging

Boyd watched them. He watched Erica practice transforming slowly, and all at once, delighting in the control she now had over her body. He watched Isaac train and smile every time he healed because he was strong now. He watched Derek try to lead, unsuited to the position but relishing in the power it gave him.

Boyd wasn’t like them. He didn’t become a werewolf for power. He wanted to be a part of something, even this broken, messed-up pack Derek had thrown together. He didn’t have much of anything, before, and now he belonged somewhere, and he wanted to protect that.

He liked Erica and Isaac and Derek, but he was frightened, sometimes, by how they reveled in their new strength. They were so focused on the kanima and the Argents that they hadn’t had time to address how fucked up their little pack was at that point. Derek was so busy trying to be the big bad Alpha that he wasn’t seeing how his betas were fracturing.

This wasn’t what Boyd signed up for. He’d back up his Alpha, he’d hurt anyone who wanted to hurt him or the pack, but he didn’t want to hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it. He didn’t need the extra power- plenty of people had been afraid of him before he accepted the Bite. He wanted the community, the knowledge that he wasn’t alone.

Boyd hoped they would talk soon. He didn’t want to lose what the Bite had given him. Because he might not fit in perfectly, but the pack was still his, and he’d do whatever he could to keep it.


End file.
